


Normal Morning

by dancing_badly



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a response to the prompt: "Sanctuary, Henry/Tesla, normal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Morning

Henry loved the morning right after the full moon, when the day had barely begun and the sun was barely beginning to crest over the horizon. The chill in the air, the remnant dew clinging to his skin.

The time meant many things to him; the end of his cycle, the birth of a new lunar month, the respite from his curse.

It had begun to mean other things too.

He laid there, bare, on the blanket they'd spread out on the grass, watching the stars begin to fade as the sun's light stretched across the sky.

He turned and looked at his lover, the vampire enjoying a restful sleep, tucked under Henry's arm. They could remain here a little longer before they'd have to move inside, the daylight shattering their privacy.

Henry couldn't remember when this became their time. At first he was sure the vampire joined him out of a curiosity for the effect of the lunar cycle, but he returned, month after month. Regardless of where he might be in the world, Nikola always returned to him for that evening.

Henry found himself looking forward to his change, the sense of expectation being foreign. The vampire was a calming presence, goading him, insulting him, seducing him. Henry forgot about the pain and guilt he felt during his transformation, replacing them with love and passion.

They never spoke of it, never let on anything. Maybe one day he would bring it up, ask what exactly they were to each other, what this thing was between them. But for now, this was enough for Henry.


End file.
